Undeniable
by MissAvi23
Summary: This is a Brick x Reader. Why? Because Brick is hot and i think everyone should enjoy him. I'm not good with summaries. Please read I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(Beep. Beep. Beep) I slammed my palm on the blaring alarm that struck thirty after noon. I peered my eyes open with much effort. I yawned forcing myself to sit up. While doing that my hand shot up to my head on instinct, as pain rolled over my skull. "Fuck!" I gently laid back down as I waited for the angry headache to subside. I sighed in relief as it numbed to a dull throb. I stretched my arms across my king sized bed. Raising an eyebrow as my hand connected with smooth skin. I turned to my left, eyes landing on a sleeping girl with curly red hair. Who the hell is she? I must have brought her home after I got wasted yesterday. Man that was hardcore. Butch really knew how to throw a party. I got up to go take a shower.

Once the water's temperature hit just right. I invited myself in. A sigh of content left my mouth as the water relaxed my muscles. As I stood their, memories of last night began to fade back into my mind. I remember having a fight with Princess. No surprise there. We pissed each other off. _Again_. And she left with this dude. I'll kick his ass, when I feel like it. I left with red head in there. I feel bad for her though. Princess will surely ruin her life when she feels up to it. Oh well I'll talk to her later. I have a meeting today as student council president. (Sigh) The discipline committee is getting ahead of themselves. _Again_. So as always I have to handle it. Then I have to meet with my mom's friend's daughter. Show her around cause she just moved here. Then I have to... My thoughts were interrupted as slender figures slid up my body. I grabbed her hands and swiftly pinned her against the warm wall. Her red hair now straight was caked against her pale face. "Where were you this morning?" She asked. It took a lot not to sigh and roll my eyes. _Oh I don't know; seeing how you've wandered into my shower, and I'm standing right here_. _Where do you think I went idiot_. I smirked and kissed her. She moaned and pressed her body against me. I griped her waist as she slid her hand along my shaft. Changing positions she pushed me against the wall. She moved her lips along my neck all the way down to my pelvis. Then stopped and looked up at me. "Do you want it?" She asked. I smirked "Yea. I do. Will you give it to me?" Her eyes gleamed. I tilted my head back as she took me in her mouth.

I yawned into my coffee mug and took a sip. I pushed it away from me not feeling up to the bitter sweet taste. Signaling for one of the maids to get rid of it. The nearest maid handed me the remote and flipped on the big plasma screen TV, that hung on the kitchen wall. As always my dad was the first thing that came up. He gave another one of his "Thanks for my success." speeches. Its not like they weren't any good. I've just herd them all. _Hell I even wrote a few_. My dad owns different companies. Companies that make large profits due too his ideas and reliability. Heh I have to say he did well for a guy who came from such a poor family. The first lesson he taught me was that: 'Looks will definitely take you a long way.' _And I can honestly agree with that._ "Hey baby." I turned off my father's face as warm breath hit my ear. I turned bored eyes to the red head. "Oh your still here?" I yawned "Why. Do you want me to leave?" She said seductively as she ran a finger nail teasingly down my neck. "Actually yes. I have somewhere to be." At that moment my mother walked in. She must be going to a conference for my father. She had the, as she calls it "sexy intimidating all business outfit on." She wore her black pencil skirt with the middle slit on the side and white blouse that showed a little cleavage. She had her scarlet hair wrapped neatly in a bun with two curly strands on the side of her face. Her louboutins clicked on the marble tiles on the kitchen floor. She put in her last diamond earring before speaking. "Good morning baby. How was Butch's?" She asked smiling at me. I groaned as I recalled. "Freaking awesome. Until Princess ruined my mood and I got wasted." I banged my head on the counter. "Ouch" I muttered. "Brick Jojo. As long as you are living under this roof. You will never put another glass of liquor to your mouth do you understand me?" She said sternly. "Yes ma'am" I lied. "Good...oh who's your friend?" She smiled. I had forgot red head was here. "Oh nobody, they were just about to escort her out." I dismissed her and the maids drug her out. Considering she put up a fight for some reason. "So where are you going gorgeous?" I asked knowing my answer. "Ugh some dicks, are being stubborn with your father so I have to..."  
"Charm them with your femininity" I finished for her. She winked. "You know it. So where are you headed?" I sighed. "I have a meeting with student council about.."  
"The discipline committee." She stated I nodded. "Well good luck with that. I gotta go." She kissed me on the forehead and I walked her out front. I opened the door to her limo and waited for mine to pull up.

I arrived at the school ten minutes later. Once I got to the student's council's office every one was already there. Student council consisted of ten members. Me the president. Momoko and Miyako they're in charge of planning events we hold. Boomer and Blake our computer nerds who keeps records of every thing. Butch my vice president. And the other four are whores who I am seriously thinking about dismissing. Those people consist of a bitch named Princess who also happens to be my girlfriend and her posse of bitches. Who are Berserk, Breeze, And Brute. I don't consider them apart of the team. I only agreed cause she gave good head, that day... _they all did_. But now I'm doing some serious regretting. "I'm glad to see everyone here well and ready after last night." There were mumbles and groans for responses. Everybody looked beat and seemed to be lagging. I held my laugh in the best I could. "I assume you all know why we're here?"  
"Cause those bastards are being dicks again." Miyako stated everybody laughed except Princess and her posse. I like that about Miyako she knows how to get a crowd going. Its good for business. "Oh please. Their is nothing wrong with them." Breeze stated. "Says the girl who fucked them all." Momoko smirked. Butch, boomer and Blake bust out laughing. Miyako giggled and as a leader I had to keep my composer. Even though it was really hard. I loved Momoko's attitude it has a rude effect yet she also makes it look classy in a way. That's also good for business it keeps people in their place. "Excuse me!" She exclaimed. "Yes is there something you would like to add? Do continue." She smiled. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. "Listen here you slut."  
"Oh I'm the slut. Says the harlot who single handily took on not two. But three guys and let one more watch at keys party last night." I blinked and looked at Breeze, _damn_. This was news to me. I knew she was a you know what, but I didn't know she got down like that. She turned a deep red. "How did...How dare you!" She screamed and stood up. "Oh no sweetie. I'm just getting started, if you really want to go there." Momoko sat back and crossed her legs and remained as elegant as a princess. "Ladies please. Let's let last night's secretes remain to themselves." Butch intervened. I was glad he stepped up before things got ugly. Even though I knew he was gonna ask Momoko more about this matter. I stole a glance at Princess at the mention of secrets. I knew she cheated on me, and she knew I returned the favor. But that was a later issue. "Thank you Butch. Now where were we?"

The session went by sturdy. I had to keep Princess and Momoko from tearing at each others throats. Butch, Boomer, Blake and I went to deal with those discipline asses. And by handle I'm mean beat the shit out of their captain. And threatened to make the rest of their high school lives hell. If they didn't stop abusing their authorities and bullying other students. I think they got the message. Now I have to pick up new chick. Mrs. Matsubara said she'd be at the school so I didn't have to really go anywhere. But I have no idea where she is. Ugh I hate waiting for people. I waited for at least 10 minutes maybe more. Either way it was agonizing. "Yo?" I turned around "Are you Brick?" I raised my eyebrow. Damn, Matsubara was kinda hot. She had this cool carefree vibe to her. I liked it. "Yeah I'm brick. What might your name be?" She rose a dark eyebrow. "I'm Kaoru. How's it going?" I smirked "I'm good thank you for asking?" Then this awkward silence moved over us. "Umm yeah. Well ma told me a Brick was gonna show me around. I'm guessing that's you. But change of plans I have a friend who lives here and she shall be showing me around. Mom said it was cool. Sooooo yeah. Sorry for wasting your time." She stated. I don't know what pissed me off more. The fact that I actually did waste my time on a hot chick. Or the fact that the hot chick I wasted my time on, sounded like she didn't give damn that I wasted my time on her. "Okay" I tried to keep my voice leveled. "Who is this friend? I probably know her." I felt my irritation spike a little. "She's...right over there actually." She raised her hand and waved. I turned to where she was signaling. My heart dropped as a (f/c) Altimua pulled up on the side of us. I watched as fourteen years of a pain in my ass got out that car I knew all to well. "You have got to be fucking me." We said simultaneously. "What do you two know each other?" Kaoru asked. She sighed as she glared at me and I glared back. "Kaoru meet...Brick." She stated plainly. "Yeah I already di..." She stopped. "Oooh. Holy shit, The Brick. Oh my. Hi. Its nice to meet you. You don't know how much she despises you. I think we should be friends. We could drive her crazy!" She laughed. Even though I was still glaring at (y/n) I smirked. "Oh that sounds like fun." She rolled her usually (e/c), that now glowed a darker hue. "Right. Kaoru let's go." She pulled her to the car and got in. "What weren't we all getting along, hey you should come with us. We're going to this night club even though we're going to just sit there and make fun of all the skank whores who try too hard. You can call shot gun." She winked. I smirked. "Sounds like fun." I said sliding into the passenger seat. I dodged many of the punches she threw at me.

Not wanting to be alone with these two I called Butch up. But that backfired when he took an interest to Kaoru. Then they ditched us to go have fun and dance. Why am I not dancing, and pulling chicks? Its her, its like she always kills my vibe. I glanced at her from the side. She was sitting there staring at her glass boringly as some guy was trying to talk to her. I tried not to laugh at his futile attempt. _Trust me dude you do not want to go there_. "Sir are you done?" She asked. "Ummm. What?" He slurred his words indicating that he was drunk. "Are you done. Cause your irritating me. And this full glass of liquor that I've mixed with six packs of salts is heading straight for your eyes. So I ask. Are you done? if so please walk away." Not once did she take her eyes off that blinding potion. The man cackled, but I guess he got the hint cause he left in a hurry. Humph

"Still heartless as always I see."

"What's your point?" I smirked.

"Let's dance."

"No."

"Wasn't asking."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the strong crowd. A fast song played and I moved to the music while she crossed her arms and stood there awkwardly. "Come on. Stop being a buzz kill and have fun." I rolled my eyes. "Leave me alone." I sighed. Ya see. This is why I don't talk to her. I'm always trying to be nice and she never accepts it. Like seriously what the hell did I do to her? "Honestly. I have no idea why I try with you." I stated annoyed. "Then don't." She walked away with a burning fury in her eyes. _What. The. Hell. Did. I. Do?_. You know what screw her. I don't have the time or the patients to play this mind game that she started like three fucking years ago! I'm gonna have a good time. I pulled the closest chick to me and we grind to the beat together. The chick had body and was banging hot. Though for some reason I couldn't get the sight of furious (e/c) orbs out of my mind. _Gods I hate her_.

After that I went home with the dancer chick. We did some things. I went home before school started to take a shower and get my uniform. I shouldn't have stayed this long. I am dead tired today. I got to school feeling like crap. And I zoned out completely. I did nothing but sleep in all my classes. Momoko and Miyako got on my case about how I can't do that. Cause I'm the president. They took notes for me and told me I could copy. Man I love them. There the girls you want as girlfriends, but can't have cause their friends. That and they won't fall for you...(y/n) used to be like that...before she started hatting me. Speaking of Satan, she didn't even look at me today. I have her in almost all my classes and she ignored me. Usually we make our hate for each other known. But no, she wants to go full on cold shoulder ice bitch. _Fine. See if I care._ Last period I was woke by then. AP history. I sat right behind her. I watched as she talked to her friend Kaoru. Yeah she transferred here. "Yo!" Butch bumped my arm. I looked at him sitting on my right, behind Kaoru. "What?" He blinked at my harsh tone. "Dude what's wrong?" He whispered. I took a deep breath, and glared at the back of her head. "Oh. What happened?" He asked understanding. "Nothing." I said a little louder. And that was the problem. _Nothing_. She didn't argue, yell or do anything. _All day it was nothing_. _And it was pissing me off. So effing much_. After that the bell rung.

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"No."

She walked away. And just like that my anger flared and my day was destroyed. "Dude what did you do to her? Did you hit it and never call back?" He laughed. I shook my head no. "Me and her never had that kind of relationship...we used to be friends. I don't know what happened. But I'm starting to care less and less." I hissed with disdain. "How can you say that?" I looked at Kaoru who stared me down. "What are you talking about?" I asked. She scoffed and stared at me. "As if you didn't know." She hissed. "What the hell are you talking about!?" I nearly shouted. "Are you serious? You seriously don't know?" I eye rolled. "No. I seriously don't know. What the hell did I even do. She's been giving me the cold shoulder for three years now! I don't know what she wants from me!" I exclaimed. Kaoru blinked and her eyes softened. "Oh (y/n)." She said just above a whisper and she darted out the class. I stood there...answer less, and confused as hell. (Sigh) "Let's go Butch." I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Right behind ya...dude do you think I have a shot with Kaoru?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Does that change anything?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

Kaoru's P.O.V

It took me a while but I finally found her. She was at the last place I'd ever look. My house. "Dude I was looking everywhere for you!" I exclaimed as I plopped down on my bed. She was playing my PlayStation 3. "Why? I said I was coming over. And you said okay cool. So why would you not know I was here?" She asked completely focused on the screen. She was playing call of duty. Which I found out she was beast at. "Don't be a smart ass. Besides that. Why are you being evil to Brick?" She faltered and her character fell of the bridge she was balancing on. "Crap!" And she started the game again. "You are not ignoring me loser!" I sat up. She chuckled. I leaped off the bed and tackled her to the ground. "Kaoru! You made me lose!"  
"So!"  
"What are you doing!?"  
"I'm going to make you confess your jealously over Brick!" I stated. She stopped squirming and looked at me.

"What?"

"You heard me! The guy doesn't even know why your barring your fangs at him. So that means your the one who's got a problem!". She stared at me.

"I have the problem. Are you serious?!" She pushed me off of her. I got up and she followed suit.

"Yes I'm serious. He's trying to make amends with you. But you won't let him!"

"He's tying to be funny!"

"I talked to him! He said you just started hatting him three years ago." She went quite. "And correct me if I'm wrong. But wasn't that around the same time he got with that Princess girl?" She scowled. "This has nothing to do with her." _Lies_. "You guys hated each other since 5th grade. And you both liked the same guy...and she..." I stopped. As I saw her start to tremble. We both knew the answer to that. She had won obviously. She despised Princess even more. And heavy with a broken heart that led to resentment towards Brick.

"(y/n)?"

"Happy now. He chose her. Why?" She shrugged. Her eyes turned glassy. My eyes shifted away, then back to my best friend. "Did...Did you really like him, or was it just for the competition?" She sighed in exaggeration and was about to turn away. I rushed to grab her, and made her face me.

"You need to get it out. Did you like Brick before he got with Princess?"

"Why does it matter!?"

"I'm your best friend. And I can tell...it changed you...you changed. And...I miss the old (y/n). The one who smiled all the time. The one who was nice to everybody."

"I am nice to everybody."

"Not anymore."

"I didn't change. I was always like this I just...cared less." She slumped her shoulders like she was giving up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kaoru. It doesn't matter anymore. I..I admit I targeted him for my defeat. And that was wrong." We're getting somewhere. "I'll apologize tomorrow. I swear." She stated. I smiled.

"That's good...but..if you don't mind me asking... again. Did...you really like Brick?" I didn't know all the details. She told me she hated Brick cause he was conceited and he took advantage of people...mainly women. But I of course had a feeling that there was more to the story than that. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them her eyes had lost that confused wanderer daze to them. And now had a new light of peace. "Yeah. Yeah I did." She blushed and rubbed her arm. She smiled "Since 3rd grade actually."

"Are you serious?" I smirked

"Shut up. Don't judge me." She laughed. I smiled at her

"Do you feel better?" She nodded

"Yeah remind me to talk to you about stressful stuff more often!"

"Of course!"

"I'm bored now. Do you want to watch a mov-" She stopped as she was about to leave the room.

Freezing as she came face to face with Brick.

* * *

YAY first part is done. Please review. Thank you : D


	2. Chapter 2

Brick's P.O.V

I was pretty pissed after school. And for some reason I just couldn't let this go. Its like it was slowly eating at me. I went to (y/n)'s house and her mom told me she was at Kaoru's. It took me a while to find the damn place but I did eventually. Her mom knew my mom. So she let me in and said they were up stairs. My original plan was to go up there and give her a piece of my bubbling rage. I walked in and she seemed to be arguing with Kaoru. Kaoru caught my eye but said nothing.

I got the feeling that I should let whatever they were talking about play out. "Did. Did you really like him? Or was it just for competition?" she asked. They were talking about some guy. (y/n) sighed in exaggeration. _**What's her deal**_. She was about to turn to me but Kaoru made her stay put. She was definitely up to something. "You have to get it out! Did you like Brick before he got with Princess?!" Kaoru asked. _**Wait what**_!?

"Why does it matter?!" (y/n) argued

"I'm your best friend. And I can tell...you changed...it changed you. And I miss the old (y/n). The one who smiled all the time. The one who was nice to ever body."

To be honest I missed that (y/n) too. We were always pretty close before...I got with...Princess. _**Crap**_. Why didn't I realize it sooner. Of course that makes since! She never liked Princess. And I had no idea why. Still don't actually. I know why _**I**_ don't like her. I hate her now too.

"I am nice to everybody"

"Not anymore"

"I didn't change... I was always like this I just...cared less" _**why**_?

"Why?" Kaoru asked. _**Humph**_

"Kaoru. It doesn't matter anymore. I admit I targeted him for my defeat. And that was wrong".

 _ **Defeat?What is she talking about?**_

"I'll apologize tomorrow". I should have gotten here earlier, I might have understood what was going on better. "That's good but if you don't mind me asking. Did you really like brick?" I almost laughed. Please there was no way (y/n) would have liked me. Though...I wouldn't have mind. I did think we could have had a thing back then. But we were just friends...and I didn't want to mess that up...cause. She was awesome, and I didn't want to lose my childhood friend. So I choose the next best thing. Princess. She wasn't always a bitch. That or she just finally showed her true colors after we got together.

"Yeah. Yeah I did". My heart almost stopped "Since third grade actually". My ears started ringing and I could feel my face heating up. My hand shot up as a desperate attempt to cover it. I watched as Kaoru's lips curved into a smile. _**Was that what she was aiming for**_. To get (y/n) to admit her feelings for me. _**Her feelings for me!? Since third grade? Are you serious?!**_  
"Are you serious?!" _**Kaoru stop reading my mind!**_

"Shut up. Don't judge me" (y/n) laughed. Its been a while since I heard it. It made me smile. Damn it (y/n). If you hadn't drifted away from me then maybe...

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Remind me to talk to you about stressful stuff more often"

"Of course"

"I'm bored now. Do you want to watch a mov..."

I saw her eyes shift into disbelief. Her mouth opened then closed. All was silent for a full minute. I braced myself as I waited for her to lash out at me. But instead she flushed a dark color and quickly turned her head away from me. Her hand shot up to cover her face. I think that's where I get it from.

"Kaoru I'm going to kill you"

"I think I'll leave you two alone"

she quickly rushed out the room. Only pausing to flash a smirk and wink at me. I moved out the way and she closed the door behind her. I turned back to (y/n) as we stood there alone. "(y/n) I..."  
"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you. You didn't deserve that I was wrong I'm sorry that's all I have to say to you" she sat on the bed and turned the game back on. I opened my mouth to speak, but I also had nothing to say. I knew that apology was fake. She didn't mean any of that. That "apology" that would have came tomorrow. Maybe she would have meant it then, but this was too soon for her. She wasn't ready to let it go.

"(y/n)?" I called out to her. She ignored me. "(y/n)?" I called once again, still she pretended I wasn't there. I liked my lips that were suddenly dry. I took a deep breath as I walked toward her. I sat on the bed next to her. "Can I ask you a question?". She shook her head no, and I actually almost laughed. I watched her invade camps and kill troops. Huh. She was actually pretty good at this game. And that gave me an idea. I grabbed a controller.

"Can I play?"

"no" she stated.

 _ **And that pretty good idea flew out the window**_. I stood up and walked to the system. "What are you doing?". _**No wasn't the answer I wanted to hear**_. So I shut everything down by pulling out all the cords from the wall. "Son of a fuck! I was almost finished with that damn mission!" she stood up and threw the controller on the bed. She glared at me with piercing eyes. Any smart person would think twice about arguing with (y/n) when she's in a foul mood. Even if she was shorter than you.

But my temper got the better of me, and dominated over common sense. "Oh I'm sorry princess, were you playing that? Please inform me when all my fucks return" I put on the fakest smile known to man. "Brick I'm already pissed. Don't fuel the fire with your sarcastic bull shit". _**That was probably a good idea**_ , but sarcasm was the only thing lighting my mood.

"What fire? You mean the fire you started with your sparking bitchiness"

"no the fire you started with that slutty whore!" I blinked. She bit back another retort.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She retreated.

"Go home brick" she sighed and looked away. _**Go home my ass**_. She's always running away when we touch a deep topic. And I let her get away with it from the lack of caring. But this has gone on long enough.

"No. What slutty whore? Princess?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And the most obvious answer award goes to. The most oblivious douchebag!" I shook my head in irritation. "What the hell (y/n)?! If I'd known you liked me I wouldn't have even gone out with the bitch. Hell I wouldn't have even thought of her!" I yelled. That was true I would have never put Princess before her. _**Fuck...if I had known**_.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Please leave"

"(y/n)"

I reached for her, but she ran from my touch. "Please just leave". I let my hand fall. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know how to fix this. Out of all my years I've had many talents. Dealing with girls were one of them. But this was...Beyond me. What the hell do I do? I was down stairs by the time I got my thoughts together. "Wait! Wait! What's the hurry? Did you guys work everything out?" Kaoru stopped me from opening the front door.

"No. I'm done. I don't know what to do."

"but..."

"Its over Kaoru...there's nothing left to be done". My body felt heavy, my ears started ringing I could barely hear. Something was happening to my chest that I didn't like.

"You know what. Fuck this! You two get on my damn nerves. Do I have to play Cupid?!"

"Wha..."

I nearly gagged as she jerked the back of my collar and hauled me up the stairs. She nearly kicked down her door. "(y/n)!" She let me go and I doubled over coughing. _**Jesus Christ! What is wrong with her**_ **?** _ **She tried to kill me**_ _!_ "Go away" I heard a cracked voice. I looked and (y/n) laid face down on the bed. _**Was she...crying**_? "(y/n) get up". A few minutes later she did sit up. There were no tears, but there were definitely signs of it. "You sit down" she demanded. I didn't think it was a good idea to be by (y/n). But I think it was an even worse idea to defy Kaoru when she was like this. "Yes ma'am". I sat awkwardly on the bed. Trying to put as much distance between me and her. And avoid any kind of eye contact.

"Kaoru"

"Shut up. I gave you two time to talk. Its my turn now" she paused. "Okay. There is obviously some tension between you two beings". _**Thanks for stating the obvious**_. "I know the majors of the story. We are going to get threw this, but first I need you both to lose your stupidity and focus on the real damn problem". I sat there. _**Real problem... she is the real problem**_.

"I know the real problem...but it doesn't matter anymore".

"Oh well enlighten us then" she said sarcastically. I scowled.

"(y/n) chill"

"Nah its fine. You wanna know what the problem is? You. Your the problem. Because your so stubborn. You play miss hard emo all the time, and keep all this shit bolted up away from me. And expect me to just know. Well I can't read minds (y/n). I didn't know..." I stared at her and she didn't keep eye contact for long. "And I told you non of that matters anymore" she said plainly. _**Oh my gods**_. I've never meet a person with so much denial inside them before. I stood fast and forcefully pulled her to me. I held both her arms to my chest and made her look me in the eyes. I was so far beyond done with this nonsense.

"Then tell me"

"What are you..?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me it doesn't matter"

"..tsk..let go idiot"

"No. I want to hear you say it. If your really ready to give up. On me. Us...any future ties we may hold. Anything we might become. Say it now. Tell me it doesn't matter..."

I don't know why all my pent up anger decided to lash out in that moment. But I guess its for the best. You wouldn't get very far with (y/n) if you weren't straight forward and just a little bit aggressive. She was silent. I only hoped she or Kaoru didn't hear my heart thundering. "I...It doesn't matter anymore" I heard Kaoru gasp audibly. Then say something about this getting to deep for her to intrude on. She left closing the door behind her.

"Is that really how you feel (y/n)?" She nodded.

"Say it with your voice"

"...yes" her voice was shaky and frail.

And I let her go.


End file.
